Draco's Teacher
by GrayGinger
Summary: Drarry, Muggle AU. Draco's fantasies about his teacher have gone too far. Gone too far, for them to just to be thoughts, that is. There isn't a genre for kinky but there's gonna be some mad shit in here
1. Chapter 1

Draco looked at Mr Potter, who he found staring right back at him, a mischievous glint in his eye. Draco quickly looked away, but it wasn't long before he found himself gazing at his teacher again, studying how his hairs would casually fall onto his face, how he would have to adjust his glasses every few minutes, how he would lick his lips oh so seductively every few sentences.

Draco had often studied his teacher and how he behaved, somehow not finding it creepy. He didn't seem to think living on the same street as his teacher, although coincidental, was weird. But this wasn't any teacher, this was Mr Potter, or, Harry, if you prefer to go by first names.

Harry Potter. The man who had made Draco erupt in orgasm just by his looks, who's actions replayed like broken records in Draco's mind every night when he stroked his cock.

He had had many fantasies of his teacher. All sexual in nature, of course. Tying him to bed posts, hearing him scream Draco's name and he thrusted into the older man, dominating him even though he was the younger of the two.

"Mr. Malfoy. Could you please pay attention in my lesson? I understand it's not interesting to you, and that you would clearly rather stare at the scar on my forehead, but you have A-Level exams in just a few weeks, you need to pay attention." Mr Potter's voice jerked Draco out of his memories of those nights, those when he could close his eyes and picture Harry lying, covered in his cum, begging for-

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco shook his head, taking him out of his daydream, or, more accurately, wet dream, and he adjusted his trousers discretely, hoping the other students, whom were now staring at him, hadn't seen his not-so-mini Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy is my father." He replied, getting sick of people calling him that.

"Draco, whether or not you like your father isn't the point here. I've asked you twice to pay attention." Harry sighed, tugging his hands through his scruffy, Raven coloured hair. "Draco, I'm going to have to have you stay behind after class. I can't have you daydreaming all lesson." Draco simply nodded, smirking at the fact that he got to spend more time with the protagonist of his adventures in the bedroom.

The bell for end of lesson rang loudly. The students around him packed and left, whereas Draco cockily swung his bag over his shoulder. He walked up to the teachers desk, slowly dragging his fingers seductively along the edge. The door shut and Potter stood up from his chair. Draco noticed him gulp slightly, a small glint in his eye.

"You wanted to talk to me, Sir?" He asked huskily, making it sound like a statement rather than a question.

"Y- Yes, Draco. I'm worried you're going to start failings class if you don't stop daydreaming. Your homework is impeccable but your class work is- is failing, I'm afraid." Draco continued to walk closer to Harry, now moving his fingers up the teacher's thigh as he whispered into his ear,

"Mr Potter, you don't need to be afraid with me." He huskily hushed. His fingers reached the tops of Harry's thighs, and they traced the top down to the crotch area, where he could feel the heat radiating of Harry's hardened cock. "You can be excited," he continued, pressing down slightly, earning a gasp from the man, "you can be humiliated," he pressed harder, beginning to rub slightly. Harry moaned quietely, trying to suppress his blush. "You can by bursting with pleasure," the rubbing and pressure increased, "but never," he moved closer, "ever afraid." By now Harry was beginning to relax into the situation, gasping and writhing at Draco's touch.

Draco unzipped Harry's trousers, delving a hand inside. His smirking face reached a smile when he found what was underneath.

"My, my. Potter. Silk panties? Daddy likes." Harry moaned louder.

"I- I'm goi-" Draco stopped rubbing, and pulled his hand away.

"Don't touch yourself. That's an order. And if you don't obey, Daddy will punish you." Draco whispered huskily, before leaving a flustered, and extremely turned on, Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco found himself extremely excited for his next lesson with Mr Potter, which would be in a few minutes. He knew his actions at the end of his previous lesson with the man weren't proper of him, especially with his teacher, but Draco needed the man in his life - he needed the man to be his.

As Draco sat down in the back of the class, he remembered the panties that Harry had been wearing, and adjusted his trousers. Mr Potter looked to the younger boy, who sent him a dominant smirk in return. Draco would be staying behind after class again, but it was on his terms this time. He was in control.

The hour passed quickly, especially when Draco kept thinking of all the awful things he could do to his naughty teacher. He packed up slowly, and waited for all the other students to leave before closing the door and pulling down the small blinds on it. He turned to Harry, who was looking at him in fear, before walking over, dropping his bag on the floor and undoing the top button on his shirt.

"Baby boy," he whispered huskily, "why do you look so scared? I thought I told you yesterday, you're never to be afraid of me." Harry breathed heavily and only nodded in reply. "Answer me when I ask a question baby boy, or else I will have to remind you who's in charge."

"I don't know what's happening." He managed, glancing around frantically.

"You dont know what's happening, who?" I asked, dominance clear in my tone. He seemed to physically submit at this, his body shrinking slightly and his head looked down.

"I dont know what's happening, Daddy." I could hear shame in his voice. I bent down so we were eye to eye and placed my hand on his inner thigh, rubbing slightly but careful not to touch his already hard cock.

"That's better. No need to sound so ashamed, baby boy. Daddy's very proud you understand how to answer him. What I need to know now, did you touch yourself last night, Hmm?"

"No, Daddy. I didn't." He shook his head. I kissed his forehead gently, lifting his chin with my finger.

"Well done, I'm very proud." He seemed to shiver slightly from arousal. "Let's deal with your Little Problem now, shall we?" He nodded his head eagerly, and I smiled. In the future, I would make him beg and moan for it, but that could wait today. I unzipped his trousers, wriggling them down slightly. Today he wore a pair of red lace panties over a matching garter belt. I pulled his trousers down further to reveal a pair of stockings covering his hairless legs. I moaned at the sight, and kissed his inner thighs. I mouthed at his cock through the panties, teasing my baby boy, to which he thrusted his hips up to meet my mouth. I looked up at him and smirked. "Is my baby boy a little slut? Does he want daddy to suck his little cock?" He nodded eagerly.

"P-please. Please suck my tiny clock, Daddy." Well, Who could say no to that? I pulled his dick out from his panties and was met with a skinny penis, no more than three inches in length. I looked up to his face, which was now covered in a red blush.

"Embarrassed?" I asked, tone sincere.

"It really is small." He whispered.

"Well Daddy loves your cute, adorable, tiny cock. Makes me want to do this." I say, before taking his whole, dripping member into my mouth. He gasped loudly, moaning and bucking when I swirled my tongue around the head. I sucked lightly, and it didn't take much for him to cum with a loud moan. I left his cum in my mouth, sharing it with him in a deep kiss. He took it readily, swallowing after holding the taste in his mouth for a good while. I stood up, leaving him untucked, and gave him an expecting look.

"Th-thank you, Daddy." He blushed, looking down shyly.

"My pleasure, baby boy." I searched around his desk, grabbing a pen and a scrap of paper. "Write down your number. I'll be around tonight at 7pm sharp. I want you ready for me." I ordered, glad it was Friday. He hastily scribbled down his details, not wanting to make his daddy wait. I tucked the note into my pocket, and picked up my bag. Before I left, I turned to him. His face was flushed a deep red, maching his naughty panties. I winked at him, before leaving the room and heading into town to buy a present for my baby boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco walked slowly around the store, looking intensely at everything around him. In his hand was a tapered, vibrating butt plug, five inches long and two and a half inches at its widest point with a remote control. He smirked, knowing how much he would enjoy putting it into his baby boy. While in the shop, he also picked up a pink cock cage and a pair of leather lined handcuffs, he didn't want to hurt his baby too much on the first night, or did he? Before he went to pay, however, he saw some lingerie from the corner of his eye. After internally arguing with himself, he bought a black lace thong and a pair of white panties.

After paying for the items, and earning a knowing smile off the server, Draco went straight home to shower and prepare himself for the evening. He considered it lucky that he lived alone, although he still insisted on going to Harry's house this evening. He made sure he had his gifts in his car - both pairs of underwear wrapped in pink tissue paper - his wallet and his phone.

 _'_ _ **Hey baby boy. I'll be there in 20 minutes as promised. Make sure you're ready for me when I get there. Daddy'**_ Draco sent, before driving to buy the two of them a Chinese on the way over.

He knocked on Harry's door, not waiting any time before it opened. Behind the door knelt his baby boy, dressed only in a pair of blue silk panties. Drack felt his cock stir at this, but something about Harry's readiness made his heart warm.

"Stay there." Draco ordered, before walking through to Harry's kitchen and placing the food in the microwave. In the separate bag were Draco's gifts for him. The younger man returned to where Harry was. "Bedroom, now." He was ordered simply. He nodded, getting up and showing Draco upstairs. His bedroom was simple, consisting of a double bed, a dresser and a wall length mirror. Draco placed the bag on the dresser and ordered him to turn around. He took his shoes and socks off, as well as his shirt. "My Baby boy, kneeling by the door in only a pair of panties. What a slut." Harry shivered. Draco walked up to him so his back was against his chest, and grabbed Harry's round globes. Despite him being older, he was still a head shortet than Draco at least, which allowed the younger to dive straight for the join between his neck and shoulder. He moaned as Draco nibbled at his skin.

"D-Daddy. More..." he whimpered. Draco moved the two of them in front of the mirror, where he could now see his baby boy's little cock twitching behind his panties.

"Look at what a slut you are. Seven years older than me and yet you're practically begging for my cock. You're daddy's little whore, aren't you?" He whimpered and nodded to this. One of Draco's hands reached round and began to squeeze and play with Harry's nipples, making him give high pitched moans. The younger smirked, and made a trail of light kisses across his shoulder, before pulling him back and throwing him onto the bed on all fours.

"Dont move." Draco ordered, moving to the dresser. He opened the top drawer, and, with luck, found an unopened bottle of lube. He also grabbed the new plug and turned back to his Harry. He pulled the man's panties down and dribbled lube over his fingers. "Don't be afraid to ask me to stop, baby boy." He said clearly, breaking his slightly dominant character. The man in front of him shook his ass invitingly, looking back to Draco before saying simply;

"Green." Draco smiled, glad the man knew safe colours. The younger man slid a lube covered finger over Harry's hole, dousing it in lube before pushing it in. Harry gasped, but pushed back against it. "More Daddy, more please!" Draco pushed his finger in up to the knuckle, before slowly fucking the man with it. He then added a second, and then a third, as Harry's asshole seemed to want more. Draco's long Fingers quickly found his prostate, grazing it teasingly. "PLEASE!" Harry screamed, trying to get more, but instead, Draco pulled his fingers out, making the other man whimper at the empty field dealing inside. Draco then smeared lube over the butt plug, before lining it up with the man's hole. He pushed it against it, but found it went in easily. Harry mounted loudly as he found himself being filled up. Draco kissed the small of Harry's back before pulling up the blue panties.

"Come on, downstairs. We need to talk." Draco ordered, finding a towel to wipe his hand on. Harry was wide eyed and looked well fucked, even though Draco hadn't even had his cock near the man tonight. Draco was pleased with how his man looked. Harry waddled downstairs ahead of Draco, giving the younger man a show of how his globes wiggled in those delicious panties.

Draco went ahead into the kitchen, warming the food quickly and plating it up. They both sat at the breakfast bar opposite each other.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, before adding after a pause, "Daddy." Draco smiled at his recovery.

"I wanted to properly talk to you about what we're doing." Draco paused, getting a drink of water for the two of them. "I admit I've been very active but not very talkative, and what I plan on doing requires communication."

"Like the Safe words?" Draco nodded.

"I'm glad you knew that. If you have any questions, just ask me." Harry nodded. "In this... relationship... I am your Dom, your dominant, and you are my Sub, my submissive. You will do as I say with immediate action. However, this is a two way relationship, and as much as I would love to have you on your knees, sucking me off like a good little whore," Harry moaned at this, wiggling his ass around the plug, "I will be mostly concerned with your pleasure. I want to do a lot with you, like bondage and whipping or spanking, but I won't do anything if you tell me it's a hard no. You understand the colour system; green for good, yellow for unsure and red for a definite no or stop. Never ever feel afraid to say red or yellow, OK? And there might be times when I need you to regularly update me in your colour. I want to know now if there's anything you definitely do or do not want to do, amd what you've experienced so far."

"I um..." The sub trailed off. "I have dont anything with a man before you, daddy." He blushed. "And I don't think there's anything I don't want to try." He blushed harder.

"You're too perfect." Draco smiled, and patted his lap. Harry, placing his cutlery down on his now empty plate, moved to Draco's chair and clambered onto the younger man's lap. Draco's hands slid down his sub's back, drawing out little shivers, and into the panties, sliding down the crack and nudging the plug. "Baby boy, I want you to keep this plug in your pussy until I say you can take it out, understood?" Harry nodded against his Dom's shoulder, rubbing his crotch against the other man's in order to get some friction.

"Yes, Daddy." Harry panted. Draco moved Harry's head to look at him, before kissing him sweetly.

"You're so good for me. Now, I've got some gifts for you upstairs." Draco whispered.

 **Sorry for the super long hiatus! I was unable to write for a while and then got wrapped up in my final exams. Thank you for the mad reads though, and I've posted two chapters tonight to make up for the wait. Please leave comments, I love to see your feedback, and PM if you want to request something (whether it's a one shot or perhaps you want to see a certain kink in this book, I don't mind!).**

 **Love, GrayGinger xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we begin, I'm changing the book to Draco's POV, first person, as I find that easier to write in (and keep slipping into it by accident!). Enjoy!**

I led my baby boy upstairs, making him sit in the edge of the bed. Delving into the bag, I first brought out the two wrapped packages, and handed them to him.

"These are a gift for being such a good boy." He gave me a slightly confused expression, that raven hair of his falling messily over his forehead. He tenderly opened them, and pulled out the underwear - a black thong and white silk panties. His face was a toned down version of extatic, but I could tell he was pleased. His green eyes looked up at me, sparkling.

"Thank you, Daddy." He leaned up and pecked my cheek. As he placed them onto the bed next to him, I took out the handcuffs, cock cage and the remote for the plug. When I turned back around, he looked slightly cautious.

"These are some toys I was thinking we could play with tonight. You know what they are, right?" He nodded, slowly, but then pointed to the remote.

"What's that for?" I smirked, and turned on the lowest setting. He gasped, then moaned loudly as the plug inside him began to vibrate slowly. His hips began to fuck the air as he tried to get different angles. "M-more, please." His lips whispered, but instead I switched it off.

"Maybe later." I answer, to his dismay. "Lie back." I order. I remove the gifts from the bed and grab the handcuffs. "Arms up." His arms lift, and I attach the handcuffs, looping them through a post on his headrest. "Colour?" I ask, but it comes out as an order.

"Green." He smiles, testing the cuffs. I stand back, and take off my trousers, letting them drop to the floor. I take the cock cage in one hand and lean over him. Placing delicate kisses down his stomach, I pull him panties down tantilisingly slow. A moan of anticipation and arousal bursts from him as I attach the cage to his cock. I press kisses into his inner thighs and let a finger wander to the plug, pushing it in and out slightly. His hips wriggle, but I hold them down. I move up his body, and capture his lips in a kiss while my hands wander, finally arriving at his hard nipples. I twist and pull at them, eliciting soft gasps from the man.

I pick up the remote without him noticing, and put it onto the second setting out of five. He gasps loudly, and his hips start bucking to the rhythm of the vibrations. I stand back, and let the vibrstor do its work, turning it up by one setting. He moans at this, to which I smile. His chest rises and falls quickly, his breath rapid as an electric butt plug pleasures him like never before. I quickly flick the plug onto the highest setting, watching as it drives him crazy; eyes glazed with lust and hair well-fucked.

"D-Daddy please, more!" He moans, "I'm so close, please more!" I give in and reach down, slowly playing with his nipples again. Overcome with stimulation, his body convulses in orgasm, cock still soft. I turn off the vibrator and take off the cuffs. "What... what was that?" He asks, breathless. "It was amazing."

"That's was an anal orgasm, baby boy." I answer, but before I can say anymore he's capturing my lips in a heated kiss. His hands on my shoulders pull me down so I'm on top of him.

"I want you." He whispers.

"Baby boy, are you sure? I can wait."

"Please, Daddy. I want you inside me." He begs, eyes gazing straight into mine. "I want you to fuck me." His sentence almost turns me wild. I lean down and slowly pull the plug from him. I rip off my briefs and cover my cock in lube, not wanting to cause any friction.

"You sure, baby boy? You sure you want me to fuck you."

"Please Daddy. I want your big cock in my wet pussy." I growl, and shove myself inside him. He meals, but then lets out a string of moans as i begin to hammer my hard cock in and out of the man. Despite having the plug in earlier, it wasnt enough and his tight entrance entrance engulfs me greedily. I let out a deep moan at the tightness of his pussy.

"Baby boy you're so tight. You're so perfect for my cock." I let out inbetween a series of moans. I feel myself becoming close, and begin to go harder. Harry let's out a loud moan as I hit his prostate over and over, and within seconds I feel his muscles tighten around me as he launches into his second orgasm. The new tightness has me cumming in seconds, and I lots my load deep into him. I pull out, replacing my cock it's the plug to keep my cum in him. I move higher up his body and his eyes are glazed over. I go and get a glass of water before calling his name gently.

"What's happened there?" He asks, before I make him take some sips of water. "It felt like I was floating."

"That's called subspace. Some subs go into it during a scene when they experience pleasure and pain, it's due to the overloads of chemical shock in the brain. I wasn't hurting you too much, was I?" I ask, concerned.

"You're huge. You stretched me out a lot." He yawned. "It was painful, but I liked it."

"Always _always_ tell me when's you're in pain, baby boy. Otherwise I might hurt you too much." He just nods, and his eyes begin to shut. I turn out the lights and lie next to him in the bed, pulling the covers over us. "Goodnight, baby boy." I whisper. He whimpers, and cuddles closer to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to Harry holding me tightly in his arms, a leg wrapped around me almost possessively. I chuckle quietly to myself and untangle myself from him. I meander downstairs, making sure to cover his body with the covers.

Once in the kitchen, I turn the coffee machine on and check my phone for any messages, of which there are two, one from my mother and one from my close friend, Blaise.

Hi sweetie, just checking in on you. Call me when you're free, you know how I worry! Mum xx

Dude, sup? Haven't talked recently, something happen? Someone? – B

I send a quick message to my mother, insisting I'm well and that I hope she enjoys the rest of her 3 month holiday, before I call Blaise.

"Draco? Dude, what's happening? How are you?" He asks from the end of the line.

"I'm good, why?"

"I've just been 'round your house and you aren't there. Where are you? Finally found a good fuck?" He laughs.

"I found an amazing fuck, Blaise. He's perfect."

"So he's a keeper? Who's the guy?" Blaise, being my oldest friend, of course knew that I was into D/S, but he hadn't known who I had been recently going after.

"You know my History teacher? Potter?" I reply after a little while.

"Dude, you're gonna have to keep that under wraps! You know how illegal that is."

"Yes but his arse is too good to resist. Plus we're both adults and we'll be out of college soon." There's a knock at the front door. "Look, gotta go. See you around." I say, before hanging up. I look down to see I'm still naked from last night. "One minute!" I shout to the door, before running upstairs to throw my trousers on. While I'm there, I grab the remote and shove it in my pocket before returning to the door. I open it to reveal a happy looking woman, probably the same age as Harry, with big, brown bushy hair. Behind her is a man, again, same age, slightly taller than her with bright orange hair. There was a man my father used to work with who had hair that colour. Arthur Weasley. If I'm correct, then this man must be his son.

The ginger is looking at me as I must be at him, and I assume he must be working out that I am Lucius' son, however he is taking much longer to figure it out. As Weasleys usually do.

"Can I help you?" I ask them.

"We're here to see Harry. Is he in? He hasn't moved has he?" She gasps.

"Harry's in. Please, come in. I'll wake him up." Letting them into the house, I reach into my pocket and turn the plug onto setting 4. We go through to the kitchen where I pour four coffees. Not long after, Harry rushes into the kitchen wearing my shirt from yesterday and his new black thong . His face is showing shock and lust as he hurries up to me.

"Good Morning baby boy" I whisper to him and I place a kiss on his forehead, not caring for the two other people in the room.

"Morning Daddy." Harry says, voice loud in the quiet kitchen. As he pulls away, I turn him to make him see the other two people in the room. "Uhh.. M-Mione, Ron. H-Hi guys." He's blushing bright red, and I can't help but smile at his adorableness. What makes it all better is that the plug is still vibrating quickly inside my baby boy's cute ass, which I place a hand on. He squeaks at this, and throws me a strange look.

"Good Morning Harry." The bushy haired girl, 'Mione' says, unfazed. The Weasley, Ron, is almost as red as his hair. Harry tries to pull my shirt over his ass and panties, but to no avail. "Did you not get my message?" At this point, I dial the plug back down to a one. Harry's mouth forms the shape of an 'o' as he remembers something.

"Sorry! I did, I forgot! Blame Draco." He apologises. I set a mental reminder to punish him tonight for that, maybe only a few light spanks, but for now I cup his ass and squeeze gently. He gasps, and tries to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Draco Malfoy." I smile, holding out a hand to the woman. She shakes it with a smile.

"Hermione Granger. I heard about your father on the news, I'm awfully sorry." My father had been killed in a prison riot, not that I cared for him

"He deserved it. Mother and I are better without him." I brush it off. I offer my hand to Weasley, who's still in shock.

"Ron. Ron Weasley." He takes it cautiously. "So, are you and Harry, like, sex buddies or something?" He asks with a gulp. I laugh at this, and Granger gives him a light smack on the arm.

"Ronald! That's their private life!" She warns.

We chat for a little while longer about how they all met in school, and I get to know them better. The more I learn about this Granger woman, the more I think I might need to call my friend Pansy. Once the two leave, I look to Harry.

"What?"

"You just called me Daddy in front of your friends." I smile, picking him up and sitting him on the counter. I stand in between his legs and place my hands on his waist.

"I'm sorry, it slipped out." He whispers.

"Don't be sorry. Don't you know how hot that is? How they know you're mine and only mine? It made me want to take you right there and then." He blushes violently, and I kiss him passionately. I bite down on his bottom lip making him gasp, and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance, but my baby boy knows he'll never win that fight. I moan into his mouth, and move one of my hands to cup his cock through the thong and the cage.

He pulls back to let out a soft whine and I move to bite his neck, leaving a dark mark which I suck at and kiss. He rolls his hips into my hand but I use my other to hold him down.

"Do you want me to take this cage off, baby boy?" I ask, tugging gently at it. He whines loudly, and nods. "Use your words baby boy."

"Yes. Yes please daddy. Take my cage off so I can come. Daddy please!" He begs.

"Imagine if your friends came in now and saw you moaning like a wanton whore. Like my wanton whore." I whisper huskily to him. He mewls and buries his neck into my shoulder and he tries to get some friction onto his cock through the cage. I pick him up and wrap his legs around my waist as I carry him up to the bedroom.

Once there, I throw him on to the bed and unlock the cage. The thongs slips back into place and his cock begins to grow hard under the soft fabric. I pull my shirt off his torso to admire him, all sprawled out for me.

"The things I could do to you." I huskily whisper, pulling sharply on one of his nipples, before turning him on his stomach. I sit on the edge of the bed and pull him onto my lap. His tiny cock is nestled against my leg and he looks up to me, worried. "You know your colours?"

"Green." He smiles.

"This is for blaming me earlier. I know it was a small thing but it was also a lie. And good baby boy's don't lie. You want to be a good boy, don't you?" He nods, whimpering. "This will remind you not to lie. I will spank you ten times, and you will count each one, and thank me for it."

"Yes Sir." He nods. I smile. Using my left hand to keep him in place, my right hand gently caresses each cheek. I slowly pull down his thong before giving him a light whack to his left cheek.

"One, thank you sir." He whispers. I slap him, harder this time, and on the other cheek.

"Two, thank you sir." I feel his cock begin to grow hard against me. I slap him three times in a row, alternating cheeks. He cries out as his ass grows red with my handprints.

"Three, Four, Five. Thank you, sir." My sub says, gasping.

"Colour." I demand, before continuing.

"Green." He replies, giving his ass a little wiggle. I groan internally at the sight, and I feel the lust growing inside me. I slap him twice, and hard, on the same cheek. He cries louder than before, and I see tears pricking at his eyes.

"Six, seven. Thank you." I slap him twice more, letting him count in between. I see a tear fall but he doesn't say red. The last time I spank him is right between the cheeks, carefully aimed to hit the plug and push it into him slightly. After I hear the slap, I feel him gasp as his cock spurts cum against my leg and then he slumps into me. I look at his pert arse, and smile at my handiwork.

"Baby boy?" I call. He doesn't answer. I can tell he's gone into subspace, so I place him gently on the bed on his side. I get a glass of water and a soothing balm for his cheeks. I rub the balm onto him soothingly, and head him whimper slightly, but he isn't fully aware of me. I wipe his cum off my leg and reach for the glass. I make him sit up and take a few sips.

He joins reality with a blush, and looks down.

"Feeling OK?" I ask, concerned.

"Amazing. Thank you for looking after me." He smiles, and leans up to kiss me gently. "Shower?" He asks, sitting up more. I nod, and let him lead me to the bathroom.

We climb into the bathtub and he turns the shower on, making it nice and hot. We wash ourselves, but I insist on scrubbing his back.

My hands begin rubbing the shower gel onto his back gently. They move lower, just missing his newly reddened cheeks and slip around his waist. I pull him closer, and kiss his neck gently. He hums, and leans his head to the side to give me more access. My right hand moves to his arse, slipping between his cheeks to feel the hard end of the plug. Gently, I slip it out, throwing it onto the bathmat carefully. He moans at the emptiness and rubs his ass against my cock. As my lust grows more intense, I use a bottle of conditioner to lube my cock, and I slip inside him easily. My left hand is firmly on his waist and he places his hands on the wall to steady himself. I use my right hand to play with his cock as I begin to slide in and out of him.

His mewls and whimpers and moans make me thrust harder and faster, and soon I'm ploughing into him. His anus is tight around my cock and I groan with delight at the sensation.

"I- I'm almost close." Sensing my own end near, I whisper huskily into his ear.

"Cum for me, baby boy." He lets out a shriek as I make him cum for the second time today.

"Daddy!" He yells, and I'm sure the neighbours heard him. As his anus clenches around my cock, I soon begin to convulse in orgasm, and I shoot my load into him. I slip out and he turns to face me. I rest my forehead against his and cup his arse, and it's not long before I feel my cum dripping out of him.

We leave the shower and I get dressed and ready to leave.

"Are you taking these with you?" Harry asks, gesturing to the toys. I shake my head.

"They're a gift, baby boy. Before I go, I want you to put that plug in tomorrow morning. And text me when you do." I order.

"But I'm having Sunday lunch at the Weasley's!"

"I'm sure Ronald has told them everything by now." I pause. "You will wear it, that's a command." I speak sternly. He bows his head.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes Daddy, What?"

"Yes Daddy, I will wear the plug on Sunday."

"You will wear the plug on Sunday and spend the day holding back you wanton moans and whimpers like the little cock slut that you are." He blushes but moans quietly at this. "My perfect little baby boy." I say as I step out the door.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Harry calls. I stop and look as he leans into my ear. "Ten. Thank you sir." I look to him and cannot resist the urge to kiss him, so I do. He gasps, but doesn't pull back as I snog him in his doorway. I eventually pull away, give him a wink and then take the very short walk home, across the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Less smut than I'd hoped for, but please enjoy!**

I wake the next morning to a loud phone ringing, the sun blinding my eyes and a rock hard cock. I solve the first problem quickly, answering the call to hear my dear mother.

"Good Morning, dear. Sorry, I know I've woken you but Arthur invited me over for Sunday lunch, just as a way of expressing condolences I believe, but of course I won't be able to make it." She talks, too quickly for me to process this early.

"So… you want to me go instead?" I ask, rubbing my eyes as I sit up.

"If you wouldn't mind. They're expecting you in an hour or so. I should have called you earlier but I know how angry you are if you get woken before 11 on a Sunday." She replies with a huff.

"Alright. I'll be there. Have a lovely holiday." I hear a quick 'goodbye' before our call is disconnected. Fantastic. Lunch with Arthur Weasley and the family. I get out of bed, opening the curtains and slipping a hand down my trousers, softly stroking my cock as I make my way to the shower, most of which I spend thinking of Harry before quickly scrubbing myself down.

I dress in suit trousers, a dress shirt and a black waistcoat, along with a dark green tie. On my right pinky I slip on the Malfoy Signet Ring, something I haven't always worn proudly. Before I leave, missing breakfast, I grab my phone and the remote. Slipping on my overcoat I head to my car and begin the drive.

Upon arrival, I knock lightly on the door, which opens to reveal a women of a shorter stature than myself, with bright red hair and a motherly smile.

"You must be Draco, Narcissa's boy! Welcome, welcome, please, come in!" She warms cries. "Let me take your coat dear, the others are just through there, in the lounge. I believe you've already met someone in here." She adds, almost knowingly. I go through to this living room, but, smirking inwardly to myself, I flick the remote on, amping the plug up to a three before anyone sees me. I see Harry, stood in the corner with some more of the Weasley's, jump out of his skin as a bright blush spreads across his skin. He looks to the doorway, where I stand, and his eyes widen.

Not long after, Arthur notices me and drags me further into the room.

"Draco! Terrible news about your father, I truly am sorry. And I'm sorry to hear your mother couldn't make it here today. But welcome to the our humble abode!" He laughs.

"Thank you." I reply sincerely.

"From what I've heard, you already know Harry over there, he's with George and Charlie." Arthur says, pointing out the two red heads by my sub. "Hermione, a family friend, is by Ron on the sofa. I believe Ginerva is upstairs and Bill will be here soon with Fleur." He finishes.

"I just wanted to say," I begin, "I'm so sorry about Fred. It was truly awful news. I hope you are all OK." Arthur simply smiles, and nods a reply, before leaving for the kitchen. I move to Harry, Ron's scowl not going unnoticed by me nor Hermione, who slaps his arm with a hiss.

"Hi there. Hope you don't mind if I interrupt." I say with a smile.

"Not at all, Draco." Harry smiles.

"I bet it's weird to see your teacher out of school, eh Draco? Weird to find out they have lives." Charlie smiles at me.

"Yeah. I've always wondered what Harry was like outside of lesson." I answer, sneaking a wink at the man.

"Would you like a drink? We have beer if you want, or wine, perhaps."

"White wine, if that's possible. Thank you, Charlie."

"Uh, Draco, why is Ron looking at you strange?" George pipes up.

"No reason, George." Harry quickly interrupts. He quickly squeals, however, when the plug's vibrations increase. George looks between Ron, Harry, myself and then back to Ron, and his face lights up.

"Harry are you fucking your student?!" He asks, voice quiet but excited.

"No…"

"Harry's actually a bottom." I answer. Harry blushes and looks down, and I reach for his hand, pulling him close and slipping an arm around his waist.

"Word of warning, Draco. Ginny's always had a bit of an eye for Harry."

"A bit?" Ron cries from across the room, moving to join in. "She couldn't stop staring at him when he first visited. 'The Boy Who Lived' was going to be her husband one day. Until he absolutely rejected her."

"I survived a car crash, nothing amazing." Harry clarifies.

"Haha, Good joke. You survived a car crash after your father swerved to get out of the way of a lorry which was driving straight at you, which we later discovered was being driven by a crazed murderer who tried to kill you at least once every year for the next decade or so."

"Yeah until I had to push him off a cliff!" Harry shouted. "It wasn't fun, Ron. And it wasn't heroics, it was trying to survive and live a normal bloody life." He stormed off, and I followed suite. As I left the room I heard both Charlie and Hermione bitching at Ron.

Harry walked in to a nearby room, which I managed to get into before he locked it. Once inside, I realised that we were in a very cramped bathroom. He stood at the sink, eyes down, face red, hands clasped, knuckles white. I approached silently as sobs racked his body. My arms snaked around his waist and he turned to cry into my shoulder. I pressed light kisses to his head and allowed him to calm.

When he was finally OK, he peaked up at me from under his scruffy raven locks and pressed his warm lips to mine. I replied with passion and he moaned. I could feel him smile beneath me as I grabbed his arse through his trousers and pressed my groin to his growing erection.

"You ok to do this?" I ask, but he moans in response and presses against me harder. I smile, biting into his neck and slipping my hands into his boxers, grabbing the plug with one and palming his erection with the other. He gasps loudly as I pump the plug in and out of him, going as deep at it could. I feel his whole body convulse as I graze his prostate, which urges me to pump faster and palm harder. It's seconds before he moans into a kiss as his body shakes with orgasm, his cum covering my hand. I smile and pull back slightly, watching him bask in the beautiful afterglow that surrounds him.

His hair is messier than usual, and his lips are swollen. I pull my hands from under his panties – a silky white today – and let him watch as I lick his cum from my fingers.

We organise ourselves quickly before reentering the household, where lunch is now being served. I set the plug to setting two, and watch throughout the meal as Harry squirms gently opposite me. Luckily, no one questions the way we look, as everyone's attention is on the newly arrived Bill and Fleur, although I do manage to see the couple of strange looks I receive off Ronald.

Once dinner is over, I offer to help Molly clear up, and George insists he help. Despite Mrs Weasley's resistance, she eventually gives up and goes through to the lounge.

"So, you and Harry, how long's that been going on." He pipes up as I'm drying plates.

"Thursday." I reply nonchalantly, which he guffaws at.

"That's not even a week! And you're fucking?"

"That's what it's built on."

"Do you not love him?" I pause, and think for a second, before replying.

"I don't think you can immediately love your partner in a relationship. I think it takes time to truly get there. So not at the moment, I wouldn't say I completely love him. I love things about him, and if, in a month or so, find myself head over heels for him, then I couldn't be happier."

"I've loved someone immediately. Loved them since the day I knew them" he says, voice sad.

"I'm sorry, about Fred." I say. "I know you two were close."

"You've no idea how close." He smiles mischievously. I take a step back and look him up and down.

"You two weren't…. were you?" He giggles, and looks down. I gasp, and gently whip his arm with the towel. "Oh my goodness you were!"

"He was so sweet sometimes but in bed he was so good. Ugh, his ass was made for me, I swear." George groans, reminiscing.

"I think the same thing about Harry." I smile.

"You do know what you are doing is kind of illegal, right?"

"Of course, but he's worth the risk."

"He's the one that would get put in prison."

"He's had every opportunity to say no and turn me down, and he knows that."

"Draco, look. Harry hasn't really had many relationships, but if he's willing to put his career on the line for you then I think he loves you, or at least seriously fucking likes you. And if you break his heart them I will cut you, know that now." He adds, seriously. It's at this point that Harry and Ginny walk into the room.

"Whose heart is Malfoy going to break? Not that I can think of anyone who could stand him enough to be in a relationship with him." Ginny throws. George, Harry and I all share a series of 'do we tell her?' looks before Harry's gaze fall to his fingertips, which are pulling at his sleeve ends.

"Sweetheart you're too innocent and… lacking any knowledge to understand what it's like to be in a relationship with me." I answer, smirking.

"I'm one year younger than you!" She frowns. "And anyway, you're a horrible human being. Why would anyone even want to be in a relationship with you? What type of woman would willingly date you?"

"Preferably a man." I laugh. "And I'm sure, if you asked nicely, I would be willing to tell you whose heart I am most definitely not going to break."

"Well then?" She insists.

"Mine." Harry says with a blush. The looks of disgust, horror and fear which run across Ginerva's face amuse me, and I reach a hand to Harry. He steps forward and I pull him against me, resting my hands gently on his arse.

"You can't be dating him, Harry! You're straight! Plus he's… he's grotesque and disgusting! You want to date someone nicer, someone you know better."

"Look Gin, I don't think you want to mess with the Boy Who Lived and the Malfoy Prince. They're both people with surprising amounts of power, so back the fuck off and take your prissy crush with you." George delivers, slamming a plate down so hard I'm worried it might shatter. She has visible tears in her eyes as she runs off. I feel Harry let out a chuckle against my shoulder. George announces that he's heading to the lounge and so I am left alone with my sub.

"I can't wait to get you home, baby boy. I'm going to rip that plug out of you and fuck your pussy until you're screaming. I'm going to make you know that you're mine and that no other bitch can have you. You understand, baby boy?" Harry moans against my shoulder with a nod, pulling back to look me in the eye. "I'm going to tie you up and use your holes like you're just a plaything and you're going to enjoy it." I begin to rock my erection against his and we moan in unison. His plug is still on and I can feel his body shaking in arousal.

"Please Daddy." He whispers, pressing into me needfully. I shove my hand down his pants for the second time today and slowly stroke his hardness, making him buck up into me. "I'm.. I'm close. Please…."

"Cum for me, baby boy." I say with clarity, before watching him convulse in orgasm. I pull my hand from his trousers, narrowly missing his spurts. I smile as his face goes from pure pleasure to horror when he slowly comes to the realisation of where he is and how much come is now making his panties soaking wet. "You're so perfect, Harry." I say, pressing a kiss to his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

We bid our goodbyes and leave the Weasley home. I begin to make my way over to my car when Harry stops behind me.

"You alright?"

"I got picked up earlier."

"So you don't have your car?" He shakes his head. "And you thought you had to ask me to drive you home?" He nods. "Oh my sweet baby boy, I'd drive you anywhere." I pull him close and kiss his forehead. He blushes in the dying light of the sunset and looks around to make sure the Weasley family -who were at the back of the house – couldn't see us.

I park in my driveway and walk Harry home, however he leads me inside and closes the door behind us.

"So, Malfoy Prince. I think you promised a good fuck." Harry whispers in my ear, hands trailing across my chest.

"I never promised anything. And the last time I checked, I'm the one in charge here." My sub immediately stepped back, head low, hands by his side.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"Although after tonight's performance I'm sure I could do with a sweet thing like yourself."

"Tonight's performance? What?"

"You just couldn't control yourself, especially through dinner. Rutting and giving me those looks. Anyone would think you're in heat."

"But the plug! It was driving me insane!" At this I turned the plug to its highest setting and watched him squirm.

"I can leave now, if you like. And let that drive you insane a little more."

"No! Please daddy, fuck me. Please, I need you so badly!" I smirked.

"Strip. Now." He clambered quickly out of his clothes, leaving him buck ass naked in the cold living room. "Bedroom." We went upstairs to Harry's small room and he lay on his back, spread out for me.

"Look how beautiful you are." I whispered gently, leaning over his supple body. My lips ghosted over his and my hands trailed up and down his body, before landing on his chest, where I plucked and twisted his nipples gently. This drew a gasp from him and he arched his back slightly. His lower half was still rutting from the plug, and I let that keep his mind busy while I took off my tie and undid the top buttons of my shirt. I tied his hands above his head, attaching the bondage to the headboard.

I kissed his soft lips, my tongue exploring and dominating his mouth. I let my hands wonder south, where they fondle with his tiny dick. He moans into me, bucking into my hands as I use his body. My mouth pulls back slightly and I move to take the plug out of his aching asshole. He moans again at the emptiness he must now be feeling.

"Everything ok There, baby boy?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper. He nods but that isn't good enough for me.

"I need words, my sweet thing. Colour?"

"Green. Green, daddy."

"Perfect." Kissing between his hole and his dick, I unbuckle my belt and slide down my trousers, pulling out my cock. I reach for the lube, dousing it on my fingers and pushing two digits into him. He moans, but not loudly, and pushes against me. I rub him inside, getting him slick and ready, but not stretching him too much.

"You ok to go bareback today?"

"Yes. Please, just fuck me." I kiss his stomach, and reach for the lube again, covering my cock and positioning it against his waiting hole.

I push in without warning, and Harry and I groan in unison as my uncovered cock penetrates deep into him and I feel everything.

"Baby you're so fucking tight." I groan, pulling out before slamming into him once more. "Your Ass was made for me. So tight and wet." I pummel into him, my hands reaching to play with his perky nipples while he moans and groans. I fuck into him harder, and faster, loving the sensation of his asshole against my bare cock. Over and over I hit his prostate, watching his body jerk each time as I do. Several minutes of me pounding into his hole and I feel a sensation building in my lower stomach.

"Daddy, I'm going to cum." Harry yells not long after. I lean down over him as I feel myself nearing the edge, and whisper to him before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

"Cum for me, baby boy." I feel myself shooting deep into him, loading him with my cum as he lets out spurts against his own torso. I lean back, before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and pulling out of him. I watch as some of my cum dribbles out of him.

"Plug. Please. I want to keep it in."

"Just for a bit, then." I smile and reach for the plug. It slides in with ease and keeps him sealed up. I remove my tie from his wrists and let him sit up.

"Are you staying?" He asks, voice gentle. His eyes, while still full of lust, are searching and seem sad at me leaving, so I undress to my briefs and climb in beside him, pulling the covers over us and turning the lights out.

"Green?"

"Bright, beautiful green." He whispers, snuggling against my chest. I press a kiss against his raven's nest of hair and let myself fall asleep against the smaller man.

An alarm is blaring and I want to refuse to wake, but a body shifting next to me stirs me from my rest. His back is against my front and his arse is pressed against my crotch. I can barely see anything – the sun hasn't yet fully risen through the open window – but I'm met with his beautiful green eyes. Harry fumbles with his phone before clumsily flipping the lights on. He turns to face me with a sleepy grin.

"How do you have a hard on at half five in the morning?" He whispers with a small laugh.

"It's half five? I'm going back to sleep."

"I like taking time to get ready. But let's get back to this." He replies, sliding a hand down to my cock.

"Your sweet ass has been pressed against it, how can it not be? And I haven't forgotten the plug you have in, keeping you full. You're just so hungry for cock you can't even sleep without it." He blushes, and starts to rub me. "Nuhuh, baby boy. No hands." I tut. His eyebrows furrow in a moment of confusion, before giving me a look of mild annoyance.

"How do I get your pants off? Why couldn't you just sleep naked and make this easier for me?" He pouts.

"No backchat, or I'll take you over my knee, although you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He doesn't answer, but instead wiggles down the bed and stares for a moment at the tent in my underwear. He goes in straight away, mouthing at my cock through the thin fabric, his warmth engulfing me. I sigh in content and watch as he pulls down my briefs with his pearly whites, jerking back slightly when my member is staring at him in the face.

"Colour?" I ask, before he takes me in his mouth.

"Greenish yellow?" He replies, unsure, before giving kitten licks to my head. The sensation is new in some way, but to see him doing it with such eagerness is making my hard on impossibly harder. His lips move around my head and he takes a few inches. His tight, wet warmth is sensational and I moan, resisting the urge to thrust deep into his throat. He pulls back up, kissing the tip, before going back down and taking a couple more inches. I'm almost at the back of his throat before his head begins to bob up and down, sucking on the part of my cock that he can manage. I'm encapsulated by the image and feeling, and my hand threads through his raven hair, pushing him down slightly. My head hits the back of his throat and I feel him gag around me, muscles contracting around me. I groan and let up, but he continues to lick and suck at me.

He looks up at me, eyes full of lust before he focuses his attention on the task at hand. Taking a deep breath, he slides down my shaft until his nose is nestled in my pubes. I groan loudly and my urge takes over me, pushing him down and keeping him there for a few seconds, choking him on my cock. I let him up for air before pushing him back down again.

The feeling of his warm and wet mouth and throat against my throbbing cock pushes me closer to the edge. He pulls up again, gasping for air and close to tears at the choking, however he goes down again, licking at my shaft a few times, circling my head with his tongue before he engulfs me once more. I'm sent over the edge and I cum deep into his throat with a loud moan. He pulls back slightly and a majority lands in his mouth. Thinking I'm done, he pulls off my cock completely, however his mistake hits him in the face as spunk splashes on his now closed mouth and chin. His face is a mixture of surprise and curiosity as he tastes my cum for the first time. He manages to swallow the mouth load and is suddenly bashful. I tuck myself back into my briefs and pull him closer.

"Here, you missed a bit." I say, swiping some cum off his chin with my finger. Before I can do anything else he licks it up with a small smile.

"That was, uh, strange." He replies after catching his breath.

"It was amazing. I'm so proud of you, baby boy. First blowjob? Are you sure?" He giggles slightly, and looks down. "Sorry about the whole, pushing you down further. You ok?"

"I'm fine.. I… kinda liked it."

"Why are you embarrassed? It's only you and I here. You shouldn't be embarrassed around me, I've told you this before."

"Sorry Daddy. Bad habit?"

"Trust me, I'll get you into some worse habits." I say with a wink, reaching down to give a small tug on plug. He yelps and sits up, ass on my lower stomach. I look at him intently, and am reminded of when I would cum to thoughts of him tied up and at my whim. Cum drying on his face, hair a mess, eyes part sleepy, part horny. He was a masterpiece. I pull him down to kiss his soft lips and can still taste myself in his mouth as my tongue dominates his. I feel him smile into the kiss and he lets out a soft sigh. I move across his jawline with soft kisses and down his neck, reaching his sensitive area. I begin to nibble at it but he pulls back with a sharp gasp.

"Everyone will be able to see!"

"Baby boy, you're mine. I'll kiss you where I like." I growl, and lean back in, teeth biting at his skin. His gasp mixes in with his moan as I draw a little blood. I lick and suck at the area as he begins to rock against me, trying to get stimulation. My kiss moves down to his chest, where I begin to pull at his perky nipples with my teeth. I loved how sensitive he was.

"Daddy please."

"You want more?" I look to him.

"Please." He replies, wantonly. I attach my lips back to his chest, slightly rougher than before and I slip a hand around his dick, engulfing the whole thing. I slowly bring him off, drawing out my strokes as slowly as possible, loving the away my name rolls off his lips.

"Ahhh. Draco! I'm.. hnnn…I'm gonna…" I fasten my pace slightly, moving my lips back to his. His moan sends vibrations through me as he orgasms, sending small spurts of cum into my hand.

"Aren't you a needy little thing?" I ask, licking the ejaculate off my palm. He breathes deeply, arms resting on my shoulders.

"Thank you Daddy." He smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

The bell rings and the fifteen or so students in my class pack up and leave, finally glad to be over with business. My friend, Blaise, is with me as we make our way to the common room, however I spot a certain someone in the corridor. I tap Blaise's shoulder lightly and head over to Mr Potter, pulling him to the side of the corridor.

"Draco. Pleasure to see you. How'd you find the homework?"

"No need to keep up the theatrics, baby boy. No one is paying attention to us. Well, save for Blaise."

"We're in school!" He gasps, before looking around. He sees my friend, and gives a curd nod. Zabini gives a knowing nod to him, before heading off on his own.

"Well observed. I need to speak with you. In private." I add. I give a quick glance, noticing the corridor is somehow empty, save for us, and pull him into a nearby supply closet.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing" I smirk, pushing him against the shelves of stationary supplies and holding his wrists above his head. "I was just worried that that hickey wasn't visible enough." I say, before attaching my lips onto the other side of his neck, halfway between his collar and jawline. My teeth bite and pull at his skin, my lips sucking at the area. Harry moans and his back arches slightly. I pull the skin between my teeth and allow myself to push myself into him.

I pull back and look at my work, before I move to his lips, kissing him gently. I release his wrists and wrap my arms around his waist. His hands move to the back on my neck and he leans into me. I rest my forehead on his and look into his eyes. He smiles with his goofy grin and leans up in his toes to peck my nose.

"You're so perfect." I sigh

"Says the Malfoy Prince." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Malfoy Prince? What's up with that? George mentioned it yesterday."

"Do you not read the newspaper?"

"Oh please, the Prophet is a bunch of nonsense."

"So none of it's true?"

"Well, it is. I'm not a prince, obviously. But facts are facts."

"You just said it's nonsense."

"That's because they comment in bloody everything. I bet they wrote an article on your bloody breakfast."

"I hope they didn't. I'm not sure they'd be allowed to print 'Boy Who Lived…. Swallows!'". He laughs, but looks to me. "Is everything they write true? Because they've printed some seriously messed up stuff. And you're only 18…."

"As much as I'd like It to be false, yes, it's all true. I don't have to remind you that it's all biased crap, though, do I? Only one side of the story."

"I guess you'll have to buy me dinner then." Harry replies with a dorky wink as the bell rings. I laugh, before pecking his lips. He leaves into the slowly growing crowd of students in the corridor, and I follow a couple minutes after.

I followed suite a minute later after adjusting my clothing, and walked into lesson perfectly on time amongst the other students in my class. Harry is sitting at his computer, the hickeys covered by his hand as he rubs it. We're all sitting ready for lesson to begin when someone spots the large bruises on is neck.

"Sir, is that a hickey?" A student asks from the corner of the room. Harry's head whips up to look at them.

"Who's the girlfriend, sir?"

"Mr Potter's been getting around. You dog, sir!" A third shouts. Harry's face is blushing furiously, and I manage to catch his eye, sending him a wink.

"The paper's going to have the day of their life when they see this." I add, looking into his eyes.

"Alright, you lot. You can calm down." He shouts, trying to regain control. "If it'll make you pay attention this lesson, then to answer your questions, yes, it is a hickey. The boyfriend is no one you would know. I've not been 'getting around' and yes, the papers will have a bloody extatic time when they see me.

"Mr Potter's gay?!" A girl cries from the side of the room.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. But I'm in a same-sex relationship at the moment." He adjust his glasses, taking a couple deep and calming breaths. "And if you tell a soul outside this room I'll bring you all back for detention. Now!" He turns to the board. "What can you tell me about the economic status during Stalin's rule over the USSR between 1928 and 1941?"

"Are you sure we don't know who your boyfriend is?" I call from my seat, watching him blush.

The lesson continued fairly boringly, bar the few guesses shouted out of who Harry's boyfriend could possibly be. Someone got fairly close, naming several students at random, but it was clear they had no idea who it could be. I loved watching my baby boy squirm under all this attention, he was embarrassed but I could tell something deep down was enjoying it.

I waited for everyone to leave before waltzing over to Harry's desk, dragging my fingers along the hard wood of the desk surface. He looked at me, uncertain of where I could go with this. I leaned against the furniture and pulled him to me.

"It's like you're not even trying to hide us." He muttered, glancing cautiously to the door, where we could see students rushing past to leave.

"I'm not. They won't see us anyway, they're all too busy trying to catch their buses. I've more important matters right in front of me." Harry rolled his eyes.

I leant in, kissing his plump lips gently, bring my arms around his waist. He was hesitant at first but leaned into it, smiling against me. I put more force behind the kiss, Harry allowing me to dominate his mouth. I pulled out of it before he could get too into it, smiling when I saw the disappointment in his face and the small pout on his lips.

He gathered his stuff and we left together.

"Come to mine at 7 on Friday." Was all I said when I dropped him home, before driving the few metres to my house and pulling into the drive.

The week passed with similar events, me cornering him after class for a snog and a grope. Friday came, the doorbell rang at exactly 7, and I went to open it. Harry stood there with a small blush to his cheeks. He gave a quick glance behind him before entering the house quickly.

"Why did you want me over?"

"It's unfair to only fuck at your house."

"This is a booty call?"

"It's dinner before you tell me why I'm the 'Malfoy Prince' and then I'm going to fuck your pretty arse into next week, baby boy."

"Maybe don't shout it to the whole street. I still get the bloody paparazzi around." He stepped inside and I smacked his ass before closing the door. When I turned to face him, he was blushing bright red. I looked at his attire – my baby boy had put on an emerald green dress shirt, with a pair of tight, and I mean tight, black trousers. I couldn't wait to get him naked.

"I would ravish you right here if I hadn't cooked dinner." He blushed more. I led him through to the dining area, pulling out a chair for him before sitting myself. As we ate the salmon risotto I had prepared, Harry and I chatted.

"It's because of your dad." Harry had began to explain my title as the Malfoy Prince. "The gang he ran."

"Business." I corrected.

"The business he ran. Your family was untouchable in the day. Rich, powerful. There wasn't anything better than what they had. He was a king. And so, as his son, this 'title' the press had come up with stuck. You were the prince of this 'business'."

"I am the prince of the business. But it's more legitimate now. And why do you call it a gang?"

"They went around killing people. 'Employees'," He airquoted, "called themselves Death Eaters, and all wore the same tattoo. AKA, a gang."

"This tattoo?" I asked, pulling up my left sleeve to show my forearm. "I'm not sure how you hadn't noticed."

"I… you…"

"Forced to join at the age of 10, tattooed by 11. Few months before you… you killed Riddle."

"Oh." Harry sighed. He was silent.

"Trust me, I didn't want to work for Riddle. But he threatened my mother, and she's the only thing I held dear to me back then."

"I don't blame you. Family matters a lot." He was staring at the tattoo still.

"I want to get it lasered off, but it's my history, a testament to the pain I endured. A bit ugly though."

"Feels like I'm fraternising with the enemy." He whispered.

"You are." I replied, taking a sip of my wine. I had barely put the glass down when he got up quickly and sat on my lap. "Didn't know you liked tattooed men so much. I'll have to get some more." I said, before he crashed his lips on mine. I moaned in surprise, before taking control of the kiss and placing my hands on his ass. He tried to rust against me, but I held his hips down.

"Draco…" He whined. "D- Daddy." He tried when I didn't reply. I smirked into the kiss and stood up, wrapping his legs around my waist and holding him carefully. I carried him up to my room and threw him on the large, double bed that sat in the far corner. He was breathless and flushed. Even the sight of him would have made me cum just a few weeks ago.

"We won't use them now, but I've got some more toys for you." I say. "Now, strip." He wriggles his clothes off quickly, throwing them haphazardly on the floor. I take my socks and belt off, as well as my blazer. I unbutton the top few buttons on my shirt but leave it on. I climb onto the bed, hovering over Harry. He gazes at me, wanton flush on his face. I lean down, ghosting my lips over his, before moving to his earlobe. I bite on it softly, tugging at it. Harry lets out a soft whimper as I begin to caress his right side with my hand. I let it circle about his chest before landing in his nipple, pulling at the nub as my mouth latches on to the join between his shoulder and his neck. He sighs deeply in contempt and I see his dick harden. I reach into the second drawer of my bedside cabinet and pull out some rope.

"Wha…" Harry breathes, confused.

"Do you trust me?" I ask, looking into his eyes. He nods, before answering with words.

"Green, sir." I Kiss him softly, before pinning his wrists above his head. He gets the idea, and holds them there as I tie them together and then to the headboard. He wriggles, testing to see how far he can move about. I press my lips to his again, relishing in the softness on them, before making a trail of kisses down his stomach to his cock. It's hard and leaking by now, and I smile at how aroused my baby is. I glance at Harry's face. He's watching me with curiosity to see what I'm about to do. Then I dive down, swallowing his small member easily. I hollow my cheeks and bob up and down on the thing, humming gently as Harry moans.

"Daddy!" He yells as I pull back, leaving just the head in my mouth. I swirl my tongue about the tip, poking it into his slit where he lets out an extraordinary moan. "Daddy I'm going to cum!" I go down again, taking it all in. I hear his breaths deepen and quicken before his release comes. "Daddyyy!" He moans as he squirts cum into my mouth. I let the bitter substance linger for a second, before swallowing. I move up his body, taking in the beautiful sight before me.

I quickly untied the rope and leant down to kiss him chastely.

"But daddy, don't you need to…" Harry trailed off, pointing to my obvious hardon.

"You're more important." I reply simply, before shucking off my clothes an climbing under the covers with him.

 **Sorry for the long wait xx**


End file.
